LOVE
by rOishi
Summary: Matahari pagi memanglah yang paling menghangatkan seperti saat pertama kali kulihat paginya yang indah, saat itu aku mulai menyukai paginya daripada malamku. . RATE MASIH T. MENJERUMUS M. HEHE GABISA NENTUIN GENRE. GOMEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto biasa Cuma pinjam.

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rating : T menjurus M muehehehe

PERINGATANG! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. CERITANYA ABSURD, ENGGAK JELAS, KEBANYAKAN TYPO, EYD ANCUR TOTAL. KARATERNYA OOC. KALAU GAK SUKA DI BACK AJA!

SUDAH DIINGAATKAN LHO YA :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

SUMMARY!

Matahari pagi memanglah yang paling menghangatkan seperti saat pertama kali kulihat paginya yang indah, saat itu aku mulai menyukai paginya daripada malamku.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang seperti biasa, Naruto mengawali harinya dengan berangkat sekolah. Sapaan selamat pagi yang ia sampaikan terasa begitu hampa tanpa ada yang menjawab.

"Hahh, ternyata masih belum pulang. Apa kelulusan Kyuubi lebih penting daripada aku. Aku masih perlu asupan makanan yang baik dari Kaa-san. Jika tidak selamanya aku akan pendek seperti ini." Naruto protes terhadap angin.

Orang tua Naruto kini sedang ada di Amerika menghadiri upacara kelulusan Kyuubi. Mau bagaimana lagi yang seharusnya hanya sang ibu Namikaze Kusina yang datang namun sang anak pertama ingin keduanya datang. Sifat keras yang diturunkan dang ibu jelas tidak akan mengubah keinginan sang anak bahwa kedua orang tuanya harus datang.

Naruto kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi kesukaannya -ramen. Mau bagaimana lagi hanya itu yang bisa ia buat , jikapun kalau bisa membuat makanan hanya roti dengan selai atau sereal dengan susu.

"Ahh,, aku rindu makanan Kaa-san, padahal baru seminggu ditinggal tapi rasanya seperti setahun. Kami-sama , aku janji jika Kaa-san pulang lebih cepat aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan masakan yang Kaa-san buat, akan kumakan semua apapun yang Kaa-san buat." ucap Naruto yang terlihat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak satu minggu penuh dia selalu sarapan dengan ramen. Orang mana yang akan tahan jika dia harus memakan ramen seminggu penuh tanpa ada makanan lain kecuali dia seorang maniak ramem.

Setelah memakan sarapan paginya Naruto berangkat menuju sekolah. Saat masih ada Kyuubi Naruto pasti akan diantar jemput oleh Kyuubi, tapi semenjak Kyuubi melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri Naruto mulai terbiasa menggunakan kereta. Untuk menuju ke station hanya diperlukan waktu sekitar 5 menit Naruto memasukkan kartu identitas bagi pengguna kereta.

"Hah,, masih menunggu 10menit lagi, sebaiknya aku beli minuman terlebih dahulu."

Naruto berjalan menuju mesin yang menjual minuman. Memasukkan selembar uang kedalam kertas dan memilih minuman kesukaannya. Setelah membeli minumanan Naruto mencari tempat duduk sembari menunggu keretanya datang .Tak selang berapa lama kereta yang Naruto tunggu telah datang. Naruto memasuki kereta dan berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Seperti biasa pemandanganya indah"

Naruto telah sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Dia kemudian keluar dari stasiun dan menuju ke sekolah cukup berjalan selama 15 menit dari stasiun. Hari ini adalah hari pemilihan kelas baru dimana sistem sekolah Naruto mengacak kelas murid beberapa bulan setelah kenaikan kelas. Naruto kini sudah kelas 12, tahun lalu ia satu kelas dengan Kiba dan Lee di 11-4 kini ia tidak tau apakah mereka masih bisa satu kelas atau tidak. Untuk memastikan dimana dan siapa teman sekelasnya Naruto mendatangi papan pengumuman.

"Kira-kira masih dengan Kiba dan Lee tidak ya?" Naruto mulai mencari namanya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Ah ini dia 12-1. Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, yaehhh ternyata aku sekelas dengan mereka juga . Yoshhh.." Naruto menuju kelas yang berada di lantai dua.

"12-1 ya? Wah bukannya itu kelas paling ujung ya? Dan hanya ada satu kelas disana . wah kelas pribadi dong. Haha. Baguslah jadinya saat ada kelas kosong guru tidak akan tahu. Sebaiknya aku memberitahu Kiba dan Lee."

 **To : Kiba dan Lee**

 **From: Naruto**

 **Yo. Kutunggu di 12-1. Kita satu kelas lagi, ada Shika, Neji dan Chouji juga**

 **Send**

Naruto memasuki kelas. Seperti biasa kebiasaannya saat memasuki kelas dia akan mengucapkan salam.

"Ohayo" seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Masih sepi seperti biasa karena Naruto memang lebih suka berangkat pagi, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda yaitu ada satu orang lagi yang sudah berangkat tetapi ia terlalu fokus dengan laptopnya. Naruto mengacuhkan pemuda tersebut, pikirnya nanti saja berkenalannya toh nanti juga akan akrab. Ia segera menduduki tempat favoritnya yaitu dipojok belakang dekat dengan jendela. Dia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena kali ini ia merasa kurang enak badan. Namun tanpa Naruto sadari saat ia memasuki kelas telah berhasil membuat seseorang yang duduk di belakang melihat melalui ekor matanya hingga Naruto duduk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto biasa Cuma pinjam.

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rating : T menjurus M muehehehe

PERINGATANG! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. CERITANYA ABSURD, ENGGAK JELAS, KEBANYAKAN TYPO, EYD ANCUR TOTAL. KARATERNYA OOC. KALAU GAK SUKA DI BACK AJA!

SUDAH DIINGAATKAN LHO YA :D

.

.

.

.

.

.Murid - murid mulai berdatangan satu persatu.

"Yo Naruto. Ohayo. Wah pagi-pagi gini kau sudah tidur." sapa Kiba pada Naruto.

"Ah , yo Kiba . haha hanya merasa kurang tidur saja. Kau tidak berangkat dengan Lee?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Haha, dia ada diruangan Sakura-chan dia sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa satu ruangan dengan Sakura. Bukankah itu lucu. Kau tidak sedih juga tidak satu ruangan dengan Hinata-chan bukannya dia menyukaimu. Haha." goda Kiba kepada Naruto

"Aishh, apa-apan kau ini Kiba. Aku bukan Lee yang cengeng lagipula Hinata-chan mana mungkin menyukaiku. Dasar kau! bilang saja cemburu. Haha"

Naruto dan Kiba tertawa bersama padahal sejak tadi ada yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

"Yo Sasuke" panggil Neji terhadap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Kiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara. Disana ada Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji dan juga Lee.

"Yo." balasnya terkesan cuek.

"Ohayo ,puppy kita satu kelas lagi." sapa Shikamaru dan duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Diam kau Rusa jangan panggil aku Puppy bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh Puppy, aku atau kau?"

"Cihh,, rusa menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua itu selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu." lerai Neji yang memilih duduk di barisan nomor tiga dari depan.

"Hey Shika kenapa kau duduk disitu. Aku ingin dekat dengan Sasuke ." protes Chouji.

"Kau duduk dengan Lee saja Chouji, terakhir kali kau duduk dengan Sasuke kau hanya mengganggu dia karena makan terus." usir Shika

"Sudahlah Chouji duduklah denganku. Memang kau sudah tidak rindu lagi denganku dasar jahat." seru Lee dengan berlebihan.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i.." Chouji duduk disebelah Lee yang memilih bagku paling belakang antara Shika dan Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi semua. Maaf saya terlambat." sapa Kakashi-sensei

"Wee, Kakashi-sensei jadi wali kelas kita. Yeeyyy" sorak semua kelas.

"Pagi ini saya sedang malas mengajar jadi kita mulai perkenalan saja."

 **'Akimichi Chouji. Kesukaan makan keripik dan bento buatan Kaa-san. Cita-cita menjadi chef. Salam kenal."**

 **"Hyuuga Neji. Kesukaan tidak ada. Cita - cita ingin meneruskan perusahaan Tou-san. Yoroshiku"**

 **'Inuzuka Kiba. Kesukaan anjing. Cita - cita dokter hewan. Salam kenal'**

 **'Rock Lee. Kesukaan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sakura-chan. Cita - cita menikahi Sakura-chan. Hehe'**

 **'Nara Shikamaru. Kesukaan apapun yg berhubungan dengan anjing. Cita - cita menaklukan seekor anjing buas' ditambah senyum smirk.**

 **'Cih' respo Kiba**

 **'Yo minna. Namikaze Naruto. Kesukaan ramen. Cita - cita menjadi seorang fan art professional dan berkeliling dunia. Haha. Yoroshiku.'**

 **Semua murid sudah memperkenalkan masing - masing hingga tersisa satu orang.**

 **'Uchiha Sasuke. Kesukaan tidak ada. Cita-cita belum terpikirkan'**

'Apa-apaan dia itu.' batin Naruto

Sasuke menatap Naruto seketika itu Naruto memalingkan wajahnya karena ketahuan menatap sang Uchiha.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan memilih yang menjadi ketua kelas. Siapa yang ingin mengajukan diri." kata Kakashi-sensei. Namun tak ada satupun anak yang mengajukan diri.

"Jika begitu aku akan memilih Shikamaru dan Kiba saja." perintah Kakashi

"Tapi sensei kenapa mesti aku? Kenapa tidak Neji saja lagipula dia lebih pintar dari aku." tanya Kiba.

"Jika kupilih yang pintar semua , bukankan membosankan Inuzuka-san. Lagipula Hyuuga-san dan Uchiha-san pernah menjadi ketua kelas." kata Kakashi-sensei.

'Tak kusangka sie Uchiha itu pernah menjadi ketua kelas' pikir Naruto

"Kenapa tidak Naruto dia sama bodonya denganku." ejek Kiba.

"Enak saja kau Kiba , sebodoh-bodohnya diriku setidaknya aku masuk sepuluh besar daripada kau." Naruto tidak terima

"Hai'i... Benar sekali puppy lagipula Naruto itu lebih pintar daripada kau. Jikapun kalo Naruto atau Lee yang menjadi ketua itu akan sangat menyusahkan karena jarak rumah yang berbeda arah, jika kau dan aku kita searah bahkan bersebelahan itu memudahkan kita dalam berkomunikasi puppy. Bukankah begitu sensei" setgah Shikamaru.

"Ya, kau benar." Kakashi menyetujui ucapan Shikamru.

"Cihh.. Sialan kau rusa" omel Kiba.

"Yak sekian pelajaran dari saya ini jadwal buat kalian untuk ketua kelas bisa dibagikan. Jangan ada yang pulang duluan sebelum bel berbunyi. Selamat siang." Kakashi sensei meninggalkan kelas. Kiba dan Shikamaru membagikan jadwal baru kepda teman- temannya.


End file.
